Alpha Squad
Alpha Team is a C.O.G. infantry unit that has currently been disbanded. Alpha Team is a team of Gears, from the Coalition of Ordered Governments, who were assigned to deploy the Sonic Resonator. This device was intended to give out a sonic pulse that would map the locust tunnels, so that the data could be used for the Lightmass Bomb. However, it malfunctioned, and the data was incomplete. This squad's status has been disbanded, since half of the members were killed, while the other two were reassigned to Delta Squad. Delta Squad were assigned to find Alpha and signal for Evac by King Raven helicopters. Delta Squad stumbled across a group of dead COG soldiers, originally thought to be Alpha, outside the House of Sovereigns. Further into the House of Sovereigns Delta met up with Cole who was single-handedly holding off a group of Drones. Due to the loss of Anthony Carmine, Cole Joined with Delta Squad to take his place and help rescue Alpha. After killing Seeders Alpha got a clear radio signal to Delta notifying them of Troika machineguns on top of the House of Sovereigns that were pinning them down outside the Tomb of the Unknowns. Known Members Augustus 'The Cole Train' Cole Current Status: Reassigned (Pictured Middle Left.) Cole is an adrenaline junkie and former professional Thrashball player. He craves action and prefers to take the most direct path to the Locust Horde in any situation. What he lacks in finesse he makes up for in raw energy Cole and Damon Baird have served together for years. Marcus, Dom, and Kim save him shortly after the death of Anthony Carmine. Cole is reassigned to Delta Squad when every member of Alpha dies besides Baird and himself. Damon Baird Current Status: Reassigned Despite being a reluctant and cynical soldier, Baird excels in military life thanks to his noticeable intelligence. Baird is perfectly capable of being a successful officer, but has never been promoted due to his poor attitude, short temper, and disrespect for authority. Augustus Cole and Baird have served together for years. Baird is among the three Alpha Squad members that are still alive when Delta Squad arrives to help, and he is the only one to survive. Soon after, Baird is reassigned to Delta Squad with Cole. Jan Rojas Current Status: K.I.A. Rojas was a soldier assigned to the Alpha Team. He was killed and his corpse was found mutilated by Wretches as Delta Team moved towards the Tomb of the Unknowns to rescue the rest of Alpha. He also left behind a wife and 2 year-old son. Redshirt Gyules Current Status: K.I.A. The name of this soldier is never mentioned, but revealed in the credits as Redshirt Gyules. He was seen while in the Tomb of the Unknowns with Delta Squad. As a Berserker approached, he panicked and ran. He was killed shortly afterwards by the Berserker after running straight into her. Unknown COG Current Status: K.I.A. This COG accompanied Damon Baird and Redshirt Gyules in their rendezvous with Delta Squad. In the battle with the Locust following the destruction of the King Raven and the death of Minh Young Kim, he is killed as he provides covering fire for Marcus and Dom as they run to safety. Unknown COG Current Status: K.I.A. This COG is found dead by Delta Squad near a large sinkhole in Act 1 where Dom mistakes him for Rojas. He was one out of three dead Gears near the sinkhole. Category:Squads Category:COG